


In the dead of winter the wild ones roam

by TheCuriousCat



Series: Worlds separated by a garden fence. [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Archfey Azog, Archfey Bolg, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Belladonna Took finally knows, Bilbo is So Done, Bungo Baggins finally knows, Dark Azog, Dark Bolg, Deadly Azog, Deadly Bolg, Determined Azog, Determined Bolg, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, King Thorin, M/M, Overprotective Thorin, Possessive Bolg, Possessive Thorin, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Scared Belladonna Took, Scared Bungo Baggins, Shocked Belladonna Took, Shocked Bungo Baggins, Thorin Is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: Azog has been hearing these pretty little whispers about the Durin's and their human for years. They've been trying to keep quiet about it of course but Queen Frerin was seen in Thorin's kingdom and Princess Dis seen in his own. It was very interesting to learn of the Durin's only weakness, it almost felt like a trap but then Bolg had come in to the throne room beaming with pride. Still in his human disguise Lee Burns and bloody faced. The human was real, Bolg had almost take her purity as well but she'd surprised him. Azog can clearly tell that this hasn't put his son off, the mixture of her being King Thorin's obsession and her being strong enough to stun him making her extra appealing.Azog can't believe his luck, he sends Bolg back then spends the next two years gathering enough strength to send a dead winter across the whole of California.Let the games begin.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin/Thranduil (Tolkien), Post Bilbo Baggins/Bolg, pre Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Worlds separated by a garden fence. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172774
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	In the dead of winter the wild ones roam

Lee disappears for two weeks after the dance, not that she cares at all. In fact she hopes he stays gone so she doesn't have to deal with the fall out of smashing his face in. But then he comes back, uninjured and smiling as he lifted her into a hug like they were dating. She's highly confused and thinks that maybe she hit him too hard, did he forget?

No, it becomes clear when he pins her in the school library. " _Do you know how hard it was to keep myself away from you while I was healing?_ " He whispers right into her face, she'd hit him but he has her hands pinned above her head. " _The force of that slam had me dazed, **me!** I was..._" He uses his body to pin her better and she feels the bulge in his pants, gross. " _ **very** impressed, if you know what I mean._"

Well if you were impressed with that then you'll love this. She thinks as she head butts him, his grip on her loosens as his nose crunches. She slips out of his hold then punches him in the face as hard as she can when he turns towards her, she doesn't wait to see if he's still conscious or not. Simply darting out of the library.

It becomes routine over the year and a half. He convinces everyone that they are dating, she doesn't say anything because she's pretending to be mute but she lets her face say everything about how she feels about his claims. He tries to get her to go to his games by publicly asking her, she reminds him that she babysits. He pulls her close and she finds a way to escape him.

Now she's a week away from her 18th birthday and the only thing stopping her from murdering him is that everyone thinks they are dating (including her parents) so she'd be forced to go to his funeral. She's not sure she could go through the whole ordeal without cackling and she might be a bitch who's friends with monsters but she's not going to put grieving parents through that.

Speaking of her monster friends, the whole lot of them have been shifty as fuck for about a month and it's driving her up the wall.

* * *

It starts with the fact that they seem to think she needs more friends like them. Or by the look of Thranduil's face when his human house is invaded with Frerin's family and friends, _Frerin_ thinks she needs more friends like _him_.

It's the first time she's been in a room with Fili, Kili and Thorin in years and her brain is on the verge of short circuiting. Fili and Kili of course cling to her like puppies, going on and on about how much they missed her and how much she'd grown. She's more than happy to stay curled up in their arms because she's missed them too.

She doesn't get to stay there because soon Ori is bounding up (a tween at best now, it makes her wonder about their aging patterns. The adults she's met haven't aged a day.) to properly introduce her to her brothers Dori and Nori. She recognizes them from the hunting party sent after her and Otho and finds out that they are also responsible for Lobelia and her friends deaths. She's less upset about that then she thought she would be with how much trouble the whole thing caused her.

Then she meets Bofur, Bombur and Bifur. Bofur spends every second in her orbit making her laugh, Bifur sits next to her when it all gets a bit much and starts carving which seems to make everyone steer clear of them, and Bombur spends hours comparing food recipes with her.

Next are Óin, Glóin, Mizim and Gimli. Óin complements her on her knowledge about medicine, things she had learnt from Legolas' more manic days. Glóin and Mizim spend just as much time staring longly at each other as they do chatting with her which she finds really sweet and Gimli is absolutely adorable in his need to hate but also be best friends with Legolas who seems to be having the same problem.

Dwalin challenges her to a rematch of the tag game with no strings attached so she spends an hour running around people with Dwalin on her heels while Legolas and Gimli laugh in her arms. It only lasts an hour because Thranduil puts his foot down after the seventh person gets knocked on their ass, she still wins.

Balin spends the time whispering complaints about all of the royals and having to manage them which has her giggling, every time she does Fili, Kili, Dis or Frerin will notice and spirit her away while sending glares of suspicion to Balin.

Not that her being near Dis was any better since she did the same, though it was less complaining and more extremely embarrassing secrets. Fili had loudly banned her from being near his mother after she had looked him in the face and said "butterfly" before breaking down, Dis howling with laughter behind her.

Thorin, well, she didn't get to spend any time with him until she snuck out to Frerin and Thranduil's back garden and found him leaning against the fence looking at the stars.

"Sorry." She murmurs softly and turns to leave.

"Did you know that our people were born from stars?" He says as her hand closes around the door handle. "Born of burning fire my mother always said, it grants us our magic and fuels our hunger."

"I... I didn't know that." He turns to her and smiles, she can never tell if they're real or not but she hopes this one is. 

"Come, I'll tell you their stories." He holds his hand out to her and she can't help but join him. "Do you see that one?" He points at a particularly bright one. "That is the Arkenstone. The star that grants us light on the star feast...."

* * *

Then her new friends get her number from Frerin and constantly bombard her with questions. What flowers does she like? What are her favorite dishes? What was her favorite cake? Did she like Satin or silk? What was her opinion on lace?

She's utterly confused by it all and goes so far as to ask Frerin what the hell is going on. Frerin explains that Bombur was the royal chef and Dori was the royal tailer so this was just small talk really and that the others were asking about it because Bombur and Dori were a tad shy and didn't want to upset or offend her by praising something she didn't like. After that she answered truthfully because the whole thing was very sweet.

* * *

But yes, she's a week away from her 18th birthday and with the way everything was going she should have expected something. In all of her expectations she never thought of a massive snow storm freezing the state.

It starts on Monday and is so bad on Wednesday that she calls Frerin. " _I think it would be best if you took Legolas home until this blows over._ " She whispers in her room as she watches the snow slowly raising above her front door.

"I hate to say it but I think you're right. This is why you should have let me install a doorway in your house Bilba." He grumbles.

" _Yes, so you lot can portal into my home and steal me from my bed at night? I think not._ " She snorts.

"I'm installing one once this is over and it's going to connect right to Thorin's rooms. I'm sick of him constantly calling to ask if you're okay. It's been two days of snow, it's not like you're bleeding out."

" _You will be doing no such thing!_ " She snaps. " _How is Legolas taking it?_ "

"Quiet well so far, I'm not sure he's realized that you won't be able to come over Friday. Once that happens I'm sure he's going to drive us all to tears."

"Bilba!" Her dad calls. "Dinner!"

" _I've got to go, tell Legolas that I love him and I'm sorry that I couldn't make it. Also tell his royal grumpiness that I'm alive and I'll still be alive when the snow melts. If he couldn't kill me then some frozen water definitely won't._ " Frerin laughs and says goodbye then hangs up.

On Thursday the electricity goes down leading to the water pipes freezing over, on Friday the phone towers go down and on Saturday Bilba feels like she might have lied to Frerin about her making it out of this. Then Sunday happens and it all goes to shit.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Bilba! Happy birthday to you." Her mom and dad sing making her laugh, they look ridiculous dressed in so many layers and holding out a mixing bowl of cookie dough with a candle sticking out.

"Come on Bilba, blow it out and make a wish." Her mom laughs. She closes her eyes and wishes for this fucking snow to end then opens her eyes and blows out the candle. "Yay! Now come down stairs so we can eat this and play board games." She nods and they leave, She quickly [changes](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/782922716450187466/) and heads down.

"... four, five, six! Okay, so I think it's Professor Plum in the Library with the... Rope!" Dad looks between her and mom hopefully then sags comically as mom slips him a card. "Really?! I thought I had it that time."

"You always say that dear." Mom laughs before she rolls the dice. Bilba takes another bite of her cookie dough and smiles, these are the points in time that keep her from eating from Frerin's fridge and drinking Dis' wine. She's not ready to give this up, not yet. "Alright, Miss White in the Ballroom with the Dagger." Mom says confidently, Bilba looks at her cards and shakes her head making mom smirk... until she sees dad waving three cards like a fan.

"Which one do you want dear?" 

"Oh shut up." Mom grumbles making dad laugh.

They are cut off by a knock on the front the door, all three of them look to the window. Still covered in snow. There's another knock. No one should be able to get to their door and Bilba has a bad feeling about this so when she sees her dad start to shift she springs up and opens the door herself.

"Oh hey Bilba." Lee fucking Burns says with a smirk on his face while he stands in a perfectly made tunnel. "Thought I'd come by and introduce my dad Azog." He points to the man next to him and Bilba curses in her mind. He's tall and blue and very much one of the child eating monsters. "And to apologize about lying to you about my name, Bolg is kind of obvious ain't it babe." She looks between the bane of her life and his asshole of a father then steps back and slams the door in their faces. "Cool! We'll come back in an hour, try and put up a fight darling. It's no fun otherwise!" Lee, or well, Bolg calls happily.

"Wha... what was that?!" Dad stammers, well shit. She turns and sees her mom and dad starring at the front door in horror. God damn it!

"That." She says, speaking in front of them for the first time since Otho was taken. "Was a type of fey, though I don't actually know which one. I only know pixies and tooth fairies."

"B...bilba? You... your speaking?" Mom whispers in wonder, Bilba suddenly feels like the biggest bitch in the world.

"I am. I'm sorry. We only have an hour to get ready, probably less since Bolg's a complete dick." She says as she moves into the kitchen and starts pulling out knives. "We need weapons and you both need to be willing to kill because they are out for blood."

"Bilba! Slow down!" Dad snaps. "What's all this about?!"

She puts the last knife down and sighs. "Do you remember when Otho was taken?" She asks making them flinch. "Weeks before that I met prince Fili and prince Kili of Erebor, the kingdom of the pixies. They gave me candies covered in binding magic and if I had eaten any then entered their kingdom I would never have been able to leave."

"Bilba.." Mom starts but she cuts her off.

"Thorin is the leader. King Thorin to be exact." That shuts them up, they still clearly don't believe her but she's on a time limit. "The girl who drew me for them is their cousin Ori and her older brothers Dori and Nori are the ones who took the girls, Frerin is Thorin's younger brother and both his husband and son are tooth fairies. King and prince to be exact. The babysitting is an excuse to talk to Fili, Kili and Thorin every week because they may be child eating monsters but they are **my** child eating monsters and I fucking missed them." Her chest heaves when she's done, she understands that this must be hard for them but god fucking damn it it's hard for her too.

"Bilba, dear..." Dad tries, they still don't believe her, fine.

"It wasn't an accident."

"What are...."

"When I was 13 and pushed that girl into the slide. It wasn't an accident. I did it on purpose because Legolas was hungry and he was a tooth fairy and if it wasn't going to be hers it might have been mine. So I made a plan then I pushed her and while you were arguing with her parents I picked up her bloody teeth and let Legolas eat them." Mom is crying and dad is looking at her like he doesn't know who she is. He's right, he has no fucking clue what she's done and let be done around her. "You **saw** Azog. You **know** he isn't human. We don't have time for anything else."

"... Okay." Mom says after a moment. "What do you need us to do?"

* * *

They 'home alone' the shit out of the house as fast as they can. Heating up the back doorknob, trip wires in every doorway, paint cans tied to strings at the top of the stairs, stair nails pulled up enough to go through a foot but not enough to come out of the stair, heavy objects sitting precariously on door frames. The works.

They then retreat to the basement to hide. " _When we get out of this we **will** be talking about this young lady._" Dad hisses. Someone knocks on the front door and they fall silent. The front door creeks as it opens.

"Babe! I'm back! And I brought some friends!" The hear Bolg shout. Then they hear the thumping of footsteps as the 'friends' enter.

It doesn't take long for the sounds of pain to start and Bilba has to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling in vicious glee. Her mom and dad share a look behind her but she brushes it off, she's 18 as of today and can legally walk out anytime. 

The sounds cut off after a while and she slowly uncurls only to snap back when the basement door explodes. "Now, now _**babe**_. That wasn't fucking nice." Bolg growls as he stomps down the stairs.

"I can see why King Thorin wants to marry you little human, you've managed to kill my guard without showing your face." Says who she assumes is Azog. "Won't you come out so that I can shake your hand?" She doesn't move, she barely even breathes. "Very well. **Bungo Baggins, come here.** " Before she can stop him her dad gets up and walks over to Azog with misty eyes. She clings to her mom to stop her from following and covers her mouth. "Do you know the title your little pixie king knows me by?" She's going to kill him for this, she's going to slit his fucking throat. "To the other fey I am known as the prince of frost." After he says that he drives his sword through her dad's chest. Her dad falls to the floor when he pulls the sword back out and she watches in horror as his lips start turning blue. She feels her mom's tears on her hand as the frost starts climbing her dad's skin.

Bolg opens his mouth and she covers her mom's ears but it doesn't work. " **Belladonna Took, come here.** " Her mom's eyes turn misty and she rips herself out of Bilba's grasp so that she can comply. There is no speech this time, Azog simply stabs her and lets her fall. "There, I feel a lot better now babe. Come out here so we can go." She ignores him, waiting for him to come to her. She's not winning a two on one fight with these assholes but one on one... she might stand a chance. "Really babe? You're really gonna make me do it?" Fucking try it asshole. "Alright fine but I'm not letting you out of it until you're heavy with child just so you know. **Bilba Baggins, come here.** " 

The binding words try to drag her out of her spot but they're weak at best, how had her mom even felt the pull? " **Bilba Baggins, come here. Now.** " Okay, Azog is a lot better at that than Bolg but she's not budging.

"... Is she even down here?" Bolg asks as he looks around. "Maybe she used our distraction on the upper level to escape down the tunnel?"

"She is here." Azog says. "She is resisting. Very interesting, Bolg. Get her so we can leave this disgusting place." Azog then turns and walks up the stairs.

Bolg doesn't get to her hiding spot until after Azog has already shut the basement door luckily, he grabs her with a smirk and pulls her out. While he's distracted by her weak struggles she takes the knife in her hands and drives it under his chin and right through his brain. He drops her and stumbles back before turning to ice and shattering. She ignores him and goes over to her parents. 

"I'm sorry." She whispers to the frozen bodies. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Your lives would have been so much better if I never left Erebor." She lets herself cry a single tear then she picks up her knife and goes up the stairs.

Azog doesn't see her, he's to busy kicking a pile of ice. She takes the distraction and puts as much force as she can into slamming the blade into his skull. She falls when he does.

* * *

Bilba doesn't know how long she sits in the hallway surrounded by ice but it's enough time for the phone lines to come back on because she gets a call. Numbly she pulls out the mobile she forget was on her and answers.

"Bilba here, who is this?" Her voice feels dead but she hardly cares. 

"Miss Baggins! I'm so glad to finally get through. I'm Velda Sybil from the social services in Brighton." 

"Hello miss Sybil."

"I'm sorry to ask but would you be able to hand me over to your parents? I can't get through to them."

Bilba feels like she's been stabbed. "I'm sorry, they just passed away... we're in California." Velda gasps in horror.

"I'm so sorry for your loss miss Baggins, I completely missed your location when I was looking you up."

"It's okay." She mumbles. "Can I still help you?" She asks mostly to be polite, she doesn't expect the answer to be yes.

"Umm.... Actually yes! You can, I can see here that you've just turned 18... I'm so sorry to be giving you more horrible news miss Baggins but I'm afraid that your cousins Drogo and Primula drowned in a boating accident a few days ago."

"Oh..."

"And Left their adoptive son Frodo by himself. I would put him back in the system but this isn't the first time his parents or guardians have died on him and I just hate seeing the look on his face every time he's returned. The poor boy. Would you... would you be willing to take him? I know that it's a lot to ask with everything you've just been through but..."

"I'll take him."

"Wait, really?!"

"Yes, let me sort out a plane so I can fly my parents back as well. They deserve to buried with the rest of our family."

"Of course! Oh I'm sure Frodo will be so happy to hear this. You truly are a saint miss Baggins. You can call me back on this number when you've sorted everything out on your end!"

Velda hangs up and Bilba comes to a realization. She loves Thorin but she can never join him in Erebor, she won't subject another child to the magical part of her life. She stares at her phone a moment longer then calls the first airline company she sees.


End file.
